


my kingdom come undone

by surrenderer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Episode: s08e01 Winterfell, F/M, Loss of Trust, POV Sansa Stark, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderer/pseuds/surrenderer
Summary: Sansa finds herself lying to Jon.For the Jonsa Dungeons and Drabbles New Year Collection, Day 6: lies
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	my kingdom come undone

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back on the jonsa train after 7 months! Forgive me if this feels a little rusty. All the dialogue is pulled from 8x01.
> 
> The title is from Taylor Swift's "[hoax](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryLGxpjwAhM)."

“Come in,” Sansa calls when there’s a knock at the door—she knows it’s Jon on the other side of the door. Of course it’s him. Who else would it be, to knock so boldly on the door of the office of the King in the North and the Lady of Winterfell?

And she knows Jon’s footsteps better than anyone else’s.

But before he can start in on her for contradicting his beloved queen in front of the entire Northern court, she flicks the scroll in her hand and draws his attention to it instead. “Lord Glover wishes us good fortune, but he’s staying in Deepwood Motte with his men,” she says—and a small, sick part of her is triumphant at seeing the disappointment and anger in his face.

_Good. Let him grapple with the consequences of his actions._

“’House Glover will stand behind House Stark, as we have for a thousand years.’ Isn’t that what he said?”

“’I will stand behind Jon Snow,’ he said. ‘The King in the North,’” she snaps at him, and with a heavy, bitter emphasis on his title—his _former_ title, now that he’s gone and thrown his crown away.

_The King in the North. And what have you done for your kingdom so far, Your Grace? I kept our brother and sister safe, destroyed our enemies within these walls, fed your armies, and you brought home an invader who threatens your people, your family, with dragonfire._ It might be cruel of her to think so, but the softer parts of her heart, whatever was still left after Joffrey, bled out under Ramsay’s blades. Not even Jon, with all his good intentions, can bring them back.

Whatever he thinks he’s doing, whatever his brilliant plan is, it won’t work. It’ll be like his hopeless battle to retake Winterfell from the Boltons, but this time, Sansa has no army from the Vale to bolster his defenses with.

She could already see the casual possessiveness in the Targaryen queen’s eyes as she looked around Winterfell’s courtyard. She would lay claim to everything in the North because everyone who’d ever told her _no_ up to this point had died. The North was _hers_. The castle, and all inside of it, was _hers_.

Jon was _hers_.

And like the fool he is, Jon gave up all of it, and himself, willingly, happily. Without consulting anyone else at all, because his own family’s opinion didn’t matter anymore.

He abandoned his crown and his people to Daenerys Targaryen’s whims. Why?

Sansa hates how far Littlefinger’s burrowed his way into her even now as his body lays cold in a traitor’s grave, but his voice, insidious and gentle, comes creeping in her thoughts, as it often does when she sits in this office. _Sometimes when I try to understand a person's motives, I play a little game._

She wishes she didn’t have so many reasons to use the lessons he taught her. She thought she could maybe stop when she and Jon took their home back, but then he left her alone to rally the Northern houses, to maintain their loyalty to a king far from home, to protect their siblings when they came home at long last, to listen and learn from a treacherous mockingbird before she could turn his own plots against him.

Not for the first time, Sansa wonders if she should have gone to Dragonstone instead. Maybe they wouldn’t be in such a mess now if she had. Perhaps Daenerys would have fed her to one of her precious dragons for not bending the knee, but at least the North would still be free.

Jon looks away from her, but then he sighs. Watches her accusingly, cautiously. Sadly, in the wreckage of their carefully-built trust. “Do you have any faith in me at all?”

_I assume the worst._

Daenerys Targaryen wants Jon under her spell, that much is clear. Why?

She sighs. “You know I do.”

She doesn’t. Not at all. Not in this.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr,](https://part-timewonders.tumblr.com/) where most of my jonsa stuff goes.


End file.
